


Love Was Made for Me and You

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian blushed, scratching the back of his neck and looking everywhere but at Mickey. He shrugged, “We’re not there yet, I figured this was the next best thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Was Made for Me and You

Mickey woke up to the sound of pots and pans clanging, some children’s cartoon, and laughter. He slowly rolled out of bed, scratching his head, then his balls, then headed into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he got into the living room, he saw Yevgeny sitting on the floor in front of the TV, mesmerized by a hillbilly-sounding cactus helping a Blanche DuBois-sounding cow make milkshakes.

“Breakfast,” Svetlana shouted, causing Yevgeny to jump up from the floor and run past Mickey to claim his spot at the table. Mickey sat down next to him, ruffling the three year-old’s hair and giving him a peck on the forehead. Svetlana set a plate in front of each of them, before retrieving her own and joining them at the table. Upon seeing the food, Mickey rolled his eyes and gave her a bored look.

“Really, Lana?”

Svetlana just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “It is Valentine’s Day, you Americans use day as excuse to be nice to lovers. We are not lovers, but since it is special day, I make favorite food.”

“In the shape of a heart?”

“Eat.”

Mickey gave a salute, grinning as he poured a healthy amount of syrup onto his heart-shaped stack of banana pancakes. The trio mostly ate in silence, with Yevgeny occasionally rambling about wanting to go to the park or zoo. When they were finished, Svetlana and Mickey cleared the table while Yevgeny returned to his cartoons.

“You are going out with orange boy later, yes?” Svetlana asked, accepting the clean, wet dish Mickey handed her.

“He has a name you know.”

“Before he treat husband like shit, he was Ian. Now, he is orange boy. He must earn name back.”

Mickey nodded and continued washing the dishes. When Ian broke up with him two years ago, Mickey had run into Svetlana (literally) while fleeing from Sammi. Svetlana then proceeded to find Sammi and threatened to “rip off her tits and nail them to her forehead”, among other colorful threats, if she ever came near her family again. Needless to say, that was the last they ever saw of Sammi. Afterwards, Lana took Mickey to Kev and Vee’s house to gather her belongings, saying that she, Yevgeny, and Mickey were going to live in the Milkovich house.

Nine months later, Mickey got a text from Ian asking if they could meet up and talk. He eventually agreed, much to Svetlana’s displeasure. It was an ugly meeting; there was an inordinate amount of yelling, insults were thrown left and right, years of repressed anger and hurt finally coming to light. In the end, both men felt lighter, and decided to work towards being friends.

For the next year, Ian and Mickey hung out as friends, best friends, usually at the Alibi or the Milkovich home, since Mickey wanted nothing to with the Gallagher’s, at least for the time being. On their one-year friendiversary, as Ian so dorkily called it, he asked to kiss Mickey. All Mickey had said was _finally_ , before lunging at Ian and sealing their lips together.

Now, they’ve been officially dating—although Mickey scoffs at the word—for three months. And even though Mickey has never regarded Valentine’s Day any different than a normal day, Ian insisted they go out since it was their first one as a real couple. Mickey thought about all the dates he had gone on with Ian in the past three months. They had mostly gone to diners, a couple pizza parlors; they’d even finally gone to Sizzler’s, and Mickey had borrowed one of Ian’s shirts, for sentimental reasons. He guessed Ian would take him somewhere a bit nicer tonight, but not too nice, since he knew Mickey wasn’t ready for that. Mickey smiled at the thought, he was _happy_.  He and Svetlana had a good thing going, he was able to be a father to Yevgeny, and he and Ian were both working at having a healthy, mature relationship. The only thing that was missing was Mandy, but Mickey knew she was okay. After having found a way to safely leave Kenyatta, and finding refuge in a group of women she met at a shelter, Mandy called a few times a month to keep Mickey updated, and that was enough for him.

At six o’clock, Mickey untangled himself from a napping Yevgeny to get in the shower. By the time Ian arrived at seven-thirty, he was dressed and ready to go. Svetlana gave him another kiss on the cheek and gave Ian a pointed glare. Ian waved awkwardly and let Mickey push him out the door.

“Is she ever not gonna hate me?” Ian whined.

Mickey laughed. “Don’t you know Russians _invented_ the grudge?” Ian gave him a playful shove, then held out his hand for Mickey to take. This, holding hands in public, he didn’t mind. It was dark, and everyone in the neighborhood knew about him and Ian anyways.

“Where’re we going?”

“Ah,” Ian began, stroking an imaginary beard, “that’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“You’re such a dork,” Mickey replied, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

Mickey gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. Ian squeezed his back, knowing what it meant. While they walked, they talked about random things, Ian updating him on Carl’s latest endeavor, and Mickey telling him about Yevgeny’s (and his) new favorite TV show.

“Wait so you watch it without him?”

“I’m just used to it okay! So if I wake up before him I turn it on and watch it ‘til he gets up. And it’s funny okay sue me,” Mickey muttered, ignoring Ian’s bellows of laughter.

“Oh man, okay. We’re here.”

Mickey raised his eyebrows as Ian led him up the stairs of an abandoned building, the one that once-upon-a-time was used for Ian’s ROTC training. When they got to the top, Ian stood aside nervously, and Mickey couldn’t help but smile. The roof had been transformed into an all-you-can-eat buffet of pizza, burgers, and beer.

“What no fancy restaurant?”

Ian blushed, scratching the back of his neck and looking everywhere but at Mickey. He shrugged, “We’re not there yet, I figured this was the next best thing.”

“C’mere.” Mickey reached out, grabbing Ian’s hands and pulling him flush against him. “It’s perfect.”

Ian beamed, tilting his head so he could capture Mickey’s lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but Ian still felt a little breathless afterwards. “C’mon, food’s getting cold.”

They spent the rest of the evening eating, laughing, and talking; enjoying each other’s company without any distractions. It was nice. They held hands again on the way home, and when they got to Mickey’s, Ian gave him a proper goodnight kiss, not letting up until Svetlana yelled from the doorway, “Is not end of the world, you can kiss him again tomorrow,” while Yevgeny giggled in her arms.

Later, once Yevgeny was tucked in and Mickey himself was in bed, he couldn’t stop smiling and thinking about how much fun he’d had. If Valentine’s Day was always like this, maybe it was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who wrote something! When inspirations strikes, I apparently write holiday themed fics. Oh well. Also, the show Yevgeny watches is called Sheriff Callie's Wild West. I recommend watching it at 7 am without having had any sleep, it's quite hilarious.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
